familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shot in the Dark
A Shot in the Dark is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis After their couch gets stolen, Peter starts up a neighborhood watch group. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Jr. *Carter Pewterschmidt Minor Roles *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Elmer Hartman *Tom Tucker *Judge Blackman *Tricia Takanawa *Janet *Fonzie *Cyrano *Roxanne *Christian *Serious George *The Man in the Yellow Hat *S. Epatha Merkerson (Deleted Scene) *C.C.H. Pounder (Deleted Scene) Quotes :is taking small talk class :Joe: It sure is cloudy today. :Joe's teacher: Good, you could have also responded to Janet, who said her son died. :Joe: I'm sorry your son died on such a cloudy day. ---- :shoots a shadowy figure, which is then revealed to be Cleveland Jr. :Peter: Cleveland Jr.? :Junior: Mr. Griffin! You shot me! :Peter: Oh my God! :Lois Peter, where are you? Peter? Okay, I'm starting The Good Wife without you. :Peter: Phew, heh. Unlike you,I dodged a bullet. ---- :Hartman comes into the room with Cleveland Jr. and his parents :Dr. Hartman: Okay, next is the Brown family... :notices that they heard him :Dr. Hartman: Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry. Sometimes, I write descriptions of my patients to help me remember them. :Donna: No, it's okay. Our last name is Brown. :Dr. Hartman: Ah, okay. Phew. So, so this must be Chubster Dumb Dumb. ---- :Donna: You wouldn't have fired that gun if he was white! :Peter: That's not true, I'll shoot anybody. Joe, give me your gun. :Joe: Here you go-hey wait a second! ---- :Donna: to Peter I want this racist as far away from my kids as possible! :Dr. Hartman: on latex gloves Racist!? I use these gloves for everyone. Oh, you're talking about him. ---- :Peter: Listen, ... Junior, Cleveland, Donna, Rallo, ... Ma ... C ... Latisha? :Roberta: It's Roberta. :Peter: I don't know your names. ---- :Brian: I don't think it's lost on any of us that the laws are written on white paper. :Stewie: Yeah, white paper. Check your jacket pocket. :finds a note in his pocket and reads it :Brian: "I don't think it's lost on any of us that the laws are written on white paper." Hey, look. I'm just saying. It's no surprise that justice isn't color blind. :Stewie: Check your other jacket pocket. :reads the other note :Brian: "Hey, look I'm just saying. It's no surprise that justice isn't color blind." Stewie, you're a jerk! :Stewie: Check Chris' pocket. :sticks his hand in his pocket :Brian: What? There's nothing in here and...Oh, God! The bottom of the pocket's been cut out! :Chris: Thanks, Brian. I was the mastermind behind this whole thing. ---- :Brian: Boy, the world we live in, huh? :Chris: Brian, reach into Meg's pocket. :Meg: Go ahead, Brian. :Brian: I...I don't wanna. ---- :Peter: Hey, how ya feeling there, champ? :Junior: I'm good. Getting better every day. :Peter: Oh, I'm happy to hear that. Look, I hope you know. I'm sorry. :Junior: Hey, these things happen. :Cleveland: That's my boy. :walks away :Junior: Mr. Griffin? :Peter: Yeah? :Junior: Just so you know, gets really dark and threatening I'm gunna be coming for yo ass. :Peter: concerned What's that now? :Junior: I'm saying it's on. After what you did to me, I'm gunna have to strike you back even harder, motherfucker! :Peter: scared What!? :Junior: You heard what I said. :Peter: terrified Oh, God please no! I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! :Junior: Sorry doesn't heal wounds. :Peter: gripes You said you were gunna hit back harder? What's that mean? :Junior: You ever feel the cool steel of a switchblade, pressed against your temple? :Peter: sweating N ... no? :Junior: and acts sunny and delightful again Hey, Mr. Griffin, I'm just kidding. :Peter: pause ... Oh. Oh, right ... chortles I ... I knew that. :Junior: chuckles That's good. You know I'd never hurt you. I known for having a dark sense of humor. :Peter: happy Oh, and another one, right off the bat. laughs Oh, you me going for a sec. :Junior: Well, you know I'm just playing. again or am I? :Peter: pauses in shock ... Y ... You are, aren't you? ... You aren't. Wait, just to be clear, are you or aren't you? :Junior: Yeah, you're gunna be wondering about that for a while, ya fat bitch. happily See you later! La la la la la la la. :happily trots away, leaving Peter paralyzed in fear and confusion :Peter: teary eyed and let's out a scared, "choked up" noise Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase of the same name, meaning to take a wild guess. *This is the second time Peter has thrown a flaming bottle into an African-American man's house. The first time was in "Jerome Is the New Black", throwing one into Jerome's house. *Peter struggles to remember Roberta's name, and addressed her as "Latisha". Cultural References *This episode's plot is similar to the shooting of Trayvon Martin. Trayvon was shot by George Zimmerman, who claimed he had done so to protect himself and used a law known as "stand your ground" as his defense. *Lois watches The Good Wife. *Curious George is parodied as Serious George. *The Jay-Z lyrics that the lawyer recites are from the song "Threat". Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Race Episodes